phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Today is Gonna Be a Great Day
The most of the text in the lyrics is wrong, but since my english stinks I can't correct them. So if someone with skills enogh to hear what they say in the song could correct them it would be great! -Audun 18:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Audun Click here to see the whole lyrics. I don't have time to check it right now, so feel free to check and change it. —Topher 19:40, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Thats wrong song, its "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" not "Greatest Day"... -Audun 19:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Audun HI there! I am currently on a mission to correct the lyrics of all songs (see here:User:Phineas Flynn and I am not so sure if it should be mountain of beans or beads in verse 3, listen closely and you will see what I mean. : I'm hearing an N sound at the end of "mountain of beans", not the hard sound of a D from "mountain of beads". And I'm sure they're not saying "mountain of bees". : Although, unless you're using dried beans, wouldn't metal or plastic beads provide a better surface for your skis? :) — RRabbit42 16:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly! Beads seems like the best candidate to me. New Video i found video on youtube and thought it would be great to put it on here tell me what u think: Today is gonna be a Great Day Theme :Thanks for your suggestion. I agree, and I'll just wait for some other people's approval. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Video? um someone changed the vid with only half of the whole song maybe someone can mix both vids to make one big video :D Yeah, that would maek sense. If we mixed the Theme Song with the new clip from Quantum Boogaloo it should make a better video than all these fan-made vids. :found another one Today is gonna be a Great Day Theme II only reason i like it is because they mixed both the part in Quantum Boogaloo and the whole theme song :--Rayien1 05:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Taming Tiger Sharks That line, i have an idea of how it could possibly have been represented. And with other Big Ideas being represented non-literally, i think the episode where they build the aquarium for Goldie and get all those marine animals could be representative of it. Thoughts? --Guest :I'm not exactly sure, but I think we did have it up before. Where did it go? "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." ''- 'Phineas Flynn' 09:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Last Edit I undid the last edit because they aren't directly related. 'Pawādo Batākappu '''Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 19:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Chords? I've successfully created a chord chart (in the original key) for this song. I'm willing to upload it, but I don't want to mess up the wikitext of the actual lyrics. Is this something we want on this wiki? Dormous 23:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC)